lazos de amor y una melodía
by nekomini
Summary: a ella le gustaba la música , ella tocaba distintos tipos de instrumentos , pero su favorito era su violín , a el le gustaba la música ,al igual que la chica tocaba el violín , ¿que pasara si ellos dos se encuentran?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada este es mi tercera historia *-* espero que les guste .

**Cargos:** gakuen alice y sus personajes, no me pertenece ni las canciones que puede que aparezcan en los capítulos: D.

**Resumen** : a ella le gustaba la música , ella tocaba distintos tipos de instrumentos , pero su favorito era su violín , a el le gustaba la música ,al igual que la chica tocaba el violín , ¿que pasara si ellos dos se encuentran?

**Capitulo 1** : la leyenda del violín .

Era una hermosa mañana en la cual una hermosa jovencita de 16 años dormía plácidamente en su cama abrazada a su oso de peluche , la cual a nadie desearía despertarla a lo tan hermosa que era menos a.

Titititititi tititiitittiti

Al despertador que sonaba para que ella despertará para ir al colegio .

Mmmm : reclamaba la chica mientras que trataba de apagar el despertador , cosa que logro y siguió durmiendo , como a los 5 minutos después , la chica abrió sus ojos , y miro al reloj .

QUEEEEEEEE! NO PUEDE SER LLEGARE TARDE AL COLEGIO : gritaba la chica mientras se vestía rápidamente ¨tengo que apurarme o sino quedare llegare muy tarde ¨ : decía la chica mientras salía corriendo de la casa .

**PDV DE LA CHICA. **

No puede ser llegare tarde y en mi primer día de clases , bueno yo soy mikan yukihara tengo 16 años , no soy muy delgada ¨bueno eso es lo que pienso ¨ , tengo el cabello de color castaño claro , hasta la cintura , tengo mis ojos de color avellana ,y soy mas o menos alta , me encanta escuchar música ,pero prefiero mil veces tocarla toco varios instrumentos , pero mi favorito es el violín, no hace mucho estaba en otra escuela pero encontré este colegio gakuen alice , donde se especializan en el arte y donde podre profundizarme en aprender a tocar el arte del violín y también donde se encuentra mi mejor amiga .

**FIN DE PDV.**

Mikan había llegado a su colegio, se dio cuenta que al haber corrido llego unos minutos antes , por lo que aprovecho para buscar su sala ,en las lista que estaban pegadas en un pizarrón, ¨bien me toco en la clase 2º B es en el segundo piso , será mejor que vaya a reservar puesto antes de que quede sin ninguno ¨. Dijo mikan mientras se dirigía al salón a reservar puesto pero ya era tarde solo quedaban tres asientos vacios por lo que decidió sentarse en la mesa que estaba sola.

**POR OTRO LADO DEL COLEGIO **

Se encontraba un muchacho muy agitado al parecer había corrido , por lo que decidió descansar un momento, para después dirigirse a la lista que estaba pegada en un pizarrón , para buscar su nombre ,por lo que lo encontró , hay esta natsume hyuuga , ¨bien , entonces me toco en la clase 2ºB segundo piso : dijo el muchacho mientras que se iba caminando hacia el salón , en el cual el estudiaría el resto de los años que le quedaban su especialidad favorita .

**PDV DE NATSUME.**

Hola, mi nombre es natsume hyuuga , tengo 16 años , soy un poco alto , delgado de buen cuerpo , tengo el cabello color azabache y desordenado , mis ojos son de color carmesís , me gusta mucho escuchar música , pero me gusta mas interpretarla por mi mismo , soy bueno tocando varios instrumentos pero el que me fascina es violín fue mi primer instrumento y compañero que e tenido , entre a este colegio debido a que me gustaría estudiar el arte de violín mas a fondo , para ser mejor mas adelante .

Al estar pensando todo eso me di cuenta que ya había llegado al salón , lo primero que supe que estaban todos lo puestos ocupados menos uno que quedaba al lado de una hermosa chica , era como ver a un ángel que cayo del cielo , por lo que me senté a su lado sin decir palabra alguna , en eso ¨hola, mi nombre es mikan yukihara es un gusto ¨: me dijo ella ¨_**así que su nombre es mikan ¨ , **_ ¿ y tu eres? : me pregunto ella ¨natsume, natsume hyuuga ese es mi nombre ¨: le respondí indiferente .

Mmmm así que natsume ¨bien puedes llamarme mikan y yo te llamare por tu nombre ¨: me dijo ella ¨¿estas de acuerdo? ¨me pregunto .

Con lo que solo respondí con mi típico ¨hn si ¨ por lo que vi que ella se puso feliz .

En eso veo que una chica de pelo azabache se acerca mikan , por lo que ella al ver que la chica se acerca a ella se puso tan contenta que se tiro a sus brazos gritando ¨hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuu¨ pero ella no le correspondió y saco una cosa muy rara que decía BAKA BAKA BAKA cosa que mando a mikan a volar ._.u , en eso veo que un chico de pelo rubio y sus ojos color zafiro se acerca y se queda al lado de la chica de pelo azabache .

**FIN DE PDV**

¨Mou hotaruuu que eres mala ¨: decía mikan sobándose el lugar donde se había golpeado , en eso ve al chico al lado de hotaru y ¨rukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tanto tiempo no sabia que vendrías a este colegio ¨: le grito mikan abrazando a ruka .

¨tu lo conoces idiota ¨ : le pregunto hotaru .

¨claro como no conocerlo si el es mi primo ¨: le respondía con una sonrisa ¨pero no se por que razón no me dijo que vendría a mi mismo colegio y estoy pidiendo una explicación ¨: le dijo mikan cruzándose de brazo .

¨es qu .. que , por que no me representas a tu amigo mikan ¨:le pidió ruka por lo que mikan se puso muy feliz .

¨bueno el es natsume hyuuga , lo acabo de conocer es mi compañero de banco ¨: le respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

¨aaa mucho gusto natsume , soy ruka nogi , el primo de mikan ¨: se presento ante natsume mientras le estiraba la mano ,cosa que natsume correspondió .

¨mucho gusto , mikan ya me presento así que no será necesario presentarme ¨: le respondió natsume .

¨y ella es mi mejor amiga ,hotaru imai ¨: les dijo mikan .

¨mucho gusto , la baka ya me presento , pueden llamarme hotaru ¨: dijo fría y sin animos , ella era mas o menos de la estatura de mikan , era delgada ,tiene su cabello color azabache , sus ojos profundizan un hermoso color violeta , fríos pero a la vez hermosos .

Bien espero que seamos muy grandes amigos todos ¨: dijo mikan mientras que todos asentían .

en eso se acerca dos niñas que eran muy parecidas , lo que se le hicieron muy conocidas para mikan ella eran , ana y nonoko ( ana tenia el cabello de color azul y nonoko de color rosa , sus ojo eran del color de su cabello pero intercambiados ) .

ana , nonoko que asen aquí : le pregunto mikan muy ansiosa mientras que la abrazaba ¨no pensé que vendrían a este colegio ¨: le decía mikan saliendo del abrazo .

jejeje tu tampoco nos dijiste que vendrías , en todo caso a escuchado la historia del violín : pregunto ana , cosa que mikan y natsume prestaron atención .

no no, no la e escuchado , cuéntamela : decía mikan muy animada , mientras que natsume prestaba a mayor atención .

¨esta bien yo se la contare ¨: le decía nonoko .

**bien la historia cuanta así , dicen que hace mucho tiempo no muy lejano , había unos grandes artistas , aquellas personas tocaban el violín hasta que un día su destino los junto , se dice que aquellas persona , al saber que se tenían sentimientos mutuos hacia el violín decidieron , que deberían conocerse y experimentar el amor que tenían hacia ese instrumento ¨el violín ¨, pero eso fue mas aya y se tuvieron amor mutuamente entre ello gracias al lazo de amor y una melodía de parte del violín , diciendo que aquel instrumento hizo el lazo y los enamoro para nunca separarlos , y aquellas personas que han escuchado esta historia , esperan a que se vuelva repetir .**

aaa que linda historia: decía ana , mientras miraba como mikan y natsume quedaban pensativos a escuchar esta historia .

_**por que sera que natsume y mikan habrán quedado pensativo a aquella historia ? **_

_**que es lo que pensaran aquellos dos ? **_

_**bueno los sabrán en el próximo capitulo nos leemos luego bye bye . bss gracia por leer a historia :) ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**perdón por no haber escrito seguido :P , es que no me había llegado la motivación suficiente pero ahora sip :) .**

**Cargos:** gakuen alice y sus personajes, no me pertenece ni las canciones que puede que aparezcan en los capítulos: D.

_**bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a melodio 15 que a estado esperando este capitulo con ansias este capitulo es su dedicación , espero que te guste :), le puse mucha dedicación por terminarlo aunque me aya demorado *-*, perdón u.u **_

* * *

**para no escribir tanto los nombre le haré una seña cuando hablen cada uno .**

**natsume : ¬¬ **

**mikan : ** **

**hotaru $ $**

**ruka : ¨¨**

**y los demás sera un - **

**capitulo anterior : **

**bien la historia cuanta así , dicen que hace mucho tiempo no muy lejano , había unos grandes artistas , aquellas personas tocaban el violín hasta que un día su destino los junto , se dice que aquellas persona , al saber que se tenían sentimientos mutuos hacia el violín decidieron , que deberían conocerse y experimentar el amor que tenían hacia ese instrumento ¨el violín ¨, pero eso fue mas aya y se tuvieron amor mutuamente entre ello gracias al lazo de amor y una melodía de parte del violín , diciendo que aquel instrumento hizo el lazo y los enamoro para nunca separarlos , y aquellas personas que han escuchado esta historia , esperan a que se vuelva repetir .**

aaa que linda historia: decía ana , mientras miraba como mikan y natsume quedaban pensativos a escuchar esta historia .

* * *

**Capitulo2: eso nunca me sucederá . **

en eso que mikan y natsume al terminar de escuchar la historia , los dos se quedan pensativos por lo que los demás se dieron cuenta .

ne ne mikan : dijo ana haciéndole señas delante de la cara , pero mikan no respondía , es como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente , cosa que lo mismo pasaba con natsume , pero este respondió rápidamente al llamado de ruka , pero natsume al darse cuenta que mikan no volvía al mundo real , les dijo a ana que lo dejara intentar , eso natsume se acerca a la oreja de mikan y la sopla , cosa que hizo que mikan saltara del susto que le había causado .

KYAAAAAAA : grito mikan viendo a todos lados para ver a el responsable , que era exactamente ¨na na natsume no me asustes así ¨

¬¬no es culpa mía , si no tuya por no bajar de tu mundo de fantasía¬¬.

* si pero no te hubiera salido mejor que me llamaras* .

- pero si mikan , te llame varias veces - : le dijo ana

*jejej no me di cuenta , perdón *

$ si pero al parecer estabas pensando en algo , en que pensaba $

* que , n- n en nada , solo estaba en mi mundo de fantasía*

¬¬vaya que eres rara , mikan ¬¬

¨si pero mira quien habla , tu tambien estabas en tu mundo , natsume¨

¬¬ si pero yo si tengo en que pensar ¬¬

-vamos mejor dejemos este tema , que las clases están por comenzar-: dijo nonoko .

*si sera mejor que lo dejemos * : dijo mikan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

en eso todos ,se fueron asentar en los lugares que habían elegido al entrar a clases , en eso entro un profesor , con unas pintas un poco gay ~buenos días mis queridos y nuevos alumnos ~ , cosa que a todos le corrió una gota tipo anime , detrás de sus cabeza mientras saludaban al extraño profesor poniéndose de pie ~ muy bien , tomen asiento , bien mi nombre es narumi y yo seré su tutor este año ~ por lo que varios empezaron a decir que este año seria el mas raro de todos .

~ bien mis alumnos , le explicare las reglas , de esta academia gakuen alice ~, en eso que narumi le explico lo de las reglas , en eso que le explica la mayoría de las reglas llego una que era muy importante para el establecimiento , que cada alumno tenia que tener a su pareja ~por lo que todos mis queridos alumnos tendrán pareja , con el que trabajaran todo el resto del año , la parejas la elegiré yo , con un pequeño sorteo el cual abran papelitos con los nombre de las mujeres , por lo que los hombres vendrán a sacar un papelito y con la chica que salga en su papel se sentaran con ella y sera su pareja por el resto del año ~.

en es que narumi metió todos los papelitos con los nombres de las chicas y llamo a los chicos , por lo que la mayoría ya tenían sus parejas (ahora sera el turno de los muchachos que nosotros identificamos )~bien , es el turno de koko ~ , koko saco uno de los papelitos y le salio sumire ~ahora es el turno de ruka ~, el saco el papelito y le toco con hotaru , por lo que ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos ~ahora a yuu~ a el le toco con ana ~ahora le toca a kitsune~, cosa que el se acerco y le toco con nonoko ~ahora le toca a natsume ~, todas las chicas estaban ansiosa de saber con quien le tocaría natsume ya que era muy famoso entre las chica en poco tiempo , cuando natsume , saco uno de los papelitos se impresiono al saber con quien le tocaría ,en eso le paso el papel a narumi por lo que este muy contento dijo ~bien a natsume , le toco con mikan ~, por lo que a todas la chicas de la clase le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas , menos a mikan que le tocaría con natsume y ella estaba feliz de estar con la primera persona que conoció aquí en gakuen alice aparte de los que tenia de la infancia , por lo que estaba muy feliz .

*genial me toco con natsume *

¬¬ vamos niña ven a sentarte aquí conmigo , detrás de hotaru y ruka ¬¬

* yupii yupii* , en eso natsume y mikan se sienta detrás de ruka y hotaru y esperaron a que todos tengan pareja , por lo que terminaron y siguieron con las reglas hasta que termino la clase .

-¿chicos vamos a conocer la biblioteca ?-: propuso nonoko .

-si por que no vamos - : dijo ana .

-si buena idea -: dijo sumire .

por lo que todo estuvieron de acuerdo , en lo que llegaron a la biblioteca , todos se fueron por lados diferente pero con sus pareja , mikan y natsume , no estaban interesados en cosas como novela o cosas por el estilo por lo que decidieron ir por cosas como antiguas historia .

* ne ne natsume vamos por aquí * : le dijo mikan agarrando la mano de natsume , cosa que hizo que este se sonrojara .

¬¬ ya pero yo puedo ir solo , no es necesario que me agarres de la mano ¬¬ : le dijo natsume , por lo que mikan le soltó rápidamente la mano , poniéndose colorada , por tal acto .

*perdón no me había dado cuenta *

¬¬ si ya no te preocupes ¬¬

en eso que mikan sigue el camino , se da cuenta que había un libro tirado en el piso , el cual trataba de violines, por lo que los dos le pusieron mucha atención , por lo que decidieron ojear el libro en eso , apareció la historia del violín , pero mas completo .

_**historia del violín .**_

_****** hace mucho tiempo no muy lejano , había unos grandes artistas , aquellas personas tocaban el violín hasta que un día su destino los junto , se dice que aquellas persona , al saber que se tenían sentimientos mutuos hacia el violín decidieron , que deberían conocerse y experimentar el amor que tenían hacia ese instrumento ¨el violín ¨, pero eso fue mas aya y se tuvieron amor mutuamente entre ello gracias al lazo de amor y una melodía de parte del violín , diciendo que aquel instrumento hizo el lazo y los enamoro para nunca separarlos , y aquellas personas que han escuchado esta historia , esperan a que se vuelva repetir .**_

_******pero lo que la gente no sabe que esos violines son los que unieron a esas dos almas enamorándolas , esos violines pasaron de generación en generación hasta llegar a esas dos personas , por lo que los unió , pero desde que aquellas personas murieron con un amor verdadero, por lo que los violines siguieron en generación , hasta no saber en que manos**_******estarán.**

* wow interesante historia ojala me pase eso ami *

¬¬ como si tu tocaras el violín , aprenderme ami ¬¬

* que tu tocas el violín , yo igual O.O *

¬¬ que tu tocas violín O.O ¬¬

* si pero no es como que nos fuera a pasar lo mismo *

¬¬ claro que eso nunca pasara ¬¬ .

* * *

**bueno que es lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo ? **

**bueno nos leemos pronto y espero que les guste :) .**

**(uyy si que corta para despedirse ) , neko tu no hables .**

***¬¬ por que tan corta * , es que ahora tengo sueño , pero quería terminarle la historia a melodio 15 :) que me a estado apoyando mucho ^o^ se lo agradezco mucho y se lo debo *-* .**

**cual quier cosas hay estaré , a cualquier comentario o opinión déjenme saber para agregarlo a la historia :) para que se vuelva interesante *-* se lo agradecería mucho mucho , nos leemos luego *-* se lo prometo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**en el capitulo anterior: **

_**pero lo que la gente no sabe que esos violines son los que unieron a esas dos almas enamorándolas , esos violines pasaron de generación en generación hasta llegar a esas dos personas , por lo que los unió , pero desde que aquellas personas murieron con un amor verdadero, por lo que los violines siguieron en generación , hasta no saber en que manos**_**estarán.**

* wow interesante historia ojala me pase eso ami *

¬¬ como si tu tocaras el violín , aprenderme ami ¬¬

* que tu tocas el violín , yo igual O.O *

¬¬ que tu tocas violín O.O ¬¬

* si pero no es como que nos fuera a pasar lo mismo *

¬¬ claro que eso nunca pasara ¬¬ .

* * *

**capitulo 3** **:** **que nuestros violines , son los de la historia !**

**PDV DE NATSUME.**

como puede ser que mikan toque violín nunca imagine que ella pueda tocar tan bello instrumento y es mas yo también toco violín , solo espero que nadie se entere de que ella y yo lo tocamos o si no pensaran que mikan y yo repetiremos la historia , ni que los dos tengamos aquellos violines que se heredan por generación , espero que no nos hagan hacer nada , con los instrumentos todavía .

solo eso espero ¨bien sera mejor que me vaya , pero primero le diré a esa baka que me iré primero ¨

**fin de pdv .**

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

wow nunca me imagine que natsume tocara el violín , sino que lo imagine tocando piano ya que se le viene mas a su estilo , pero aun así es genial en parte ._.u ya que si los chicos se enteran de que los dos tocamos el mismo instrumentos , y mas en sima el violín empezaran decir que nosotros podemos recrear la historia o repetirla .

en eso veo que natsume se me acera y ¨oye , yo ya me voy a mi casa ya estoy cansado ¨, por lo que le respondí ¨ espérame que me voy contigo , pero primero déjame ir a marcar el libro que me lo llevo ¨en eso me acerco a la bibliotecaria y le dije que me llevaría el el cual se trataba de violines .

¨¿que libro es el que te llevas ?¨: me pregunto natsume .

¨me llevo este de violín el cual tenia de portada ´¨la bella leyenda del violín ¨: le respondí .

¨aaa entonces no te importaría si algún día me paso por tu casa para poder ojear el libro ¨ : pregunto natsume mientras ya se dirijan a la salida de la academia.

claro que no me importaría puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras : le respondió mikan con una gran sonrisa ¨¿dime natsume , cual es tu canción favorita para tocar en violín ?.

¨¬¬bien mi canción favorita es mm... ¨ave maría ¨¬¬.

* que es la misma que me gusta ami , siento como si esa canción tuviera algo especial , que me llena de paz y me relaja es como si sintiera amor * .

¿ mmmm ... con que sientes amor , no me digas que ya has tenido novio ? : me pregunto natsume , por lo que me sonroje y mire a otro lado .

¨jejej mira ya estamos llegando yo vivo por aquí ¨ :le dije apuntando hacia el la calle del lado derecho ya que eran dos ¨bueno nos vemos ¨: le dije mientras me iba corriendo , no quería recordar a aquella persona .

**FIN DE PDV.**

¨¿pero que es lo que le habrá pasado ? ¿ abre preguntado algo raro ? bueno sera mejor dejarlo ¨: dijo natsume dirigiéndose por la calle del lado izquierdo.

por lo que en pocos segundos llego a su casa , ¨ya llegue ! ¨grito natsume cuando entro al comedor , por lo que una niña idéntica a el lo saludo ¨oni-chan como te fue en tu primer día ?: le pregunto la niña .

¨bien aoi y dime ¿donde esta mamá?¨ le pregunto natsume con una cálida sonrisa hacia su hermanita .

ella salio a comprar , dijo que pronto vendrá : le respondió aoi mientras lo abrazaba , cosa que este correspondió .

bien si me necesitas estaré arriba tocando violín , ya que me entraron unas ganas tremendas de tocar : le dijo natsume mientras subía a su estudio , ya que le tenían un estudio de música para que nadie lo interrumpa cuanto toque , por lo que tomo su violín y toco la canción que tanto le gustaba .¨ave maria ¨

* * *

**con mikan .**

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

al entrar a mi habitación no pude evitar pensar en el , la persona que tanto quise unos pocos años atrás , por lo que solo tome mi violín y toque aquella canción que tanto me llegaba al alma , la cual era mi favorita ¨ave maria ¨ .

**fin de PDV .**

* * *

al día siguiente hay estaban todos en la sala de música con sus respectivos instrumentos , ya que narumi en un momento dijo de sorpresa que tenían que llevar sus instrumentos , pero ellos tenían que dejarlos escondidos detrás de una cortinas cosa que nadie entendía para que , pero todo hicieron caso ,menos los que tocaban piano ya que a ellos lo iban a llamar , por lo que ahora en ese momento todos se encontraban en el salón con sus respectivas parejas .

¨bien mis queridos alumnos , yo soy su profesor de música y hoy tendrán que expone una canción con sus respectiva pareja y instrumentos ya que ninguno sonaran mal ya que todos son armoniosos , bien la primera pareja sera dijo narumi mientras descubría un piano y tomaba una caja que contenía una flauta traversa , bien ruka y hotaru ¨: dijo natumi , por lo que hotaru y ruka se fueron a sus instrumentos ruka al piano y hotaru a la flauta ¨si fueran tan amables ¨ , por lo que hotaru se acerco a ruka y le susurro algo cosa que este asintió y comenzaron a tocar _**¨ suite**_** pinamar¨** la cual transmitía un deje de tristeza y soledad pero a la vez era hermosa y elegante , ellos dos terminaron de tocar y todos empezaron a aplaudir .

¨bien ahora sera el turno de sumire y koko ¨, los cuales sus instrumentos eran dos cellos , por lo que sumire y koko se pusieron de acuerdo con la canción ¨bien la canción que tocaremos sera **¨still doll¨ ** era una canción que demostraba inseguridad y mucha curiosidad e intriga , terminaron e aplaudieron al igual que a hotaru y ruka .

¨muy bien ahora sera el turno de mikan y natsume , y el ultimo otro día seguiremos con los otros , por lo que a los dos le paso sus violines los cuales eran idéntico.

¨ne ne natsume ¿ese es tu violín ? : pregunto mikan muy curiosa al ver que su violín era idéntico.

¨si este es el mio , y tu el que tienes ¿es el tuyo o te lo prestaron ? ¨:pregunto natsume igual curioso.

¨no, si es mio lo tengo des.. ¨: iba a decir mikan peor fue interrumpida por narumi .

¨vamos mis amores que quiero escuchar su dueto ¨: dijo riendo .

¨bien entonces nosotros tocaremos _**¨ave maría**_ cosa que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que era su canción favorita .

bien mikan tu sera el primer violín : le dijo natsume cosa que mikan asintió .

por lo que empezaron a tocar se sentía una calidez que era imposible describir , era como si de esos violines emitieran amor , como si estuvieran conectados por un lazo , cosa que unía esas dos melodías como si se tratase de una sola , se sentía como si ellos estuvieran enamorados como si esos violines los juntaran .

_**pero que es esta extraña sensación , como si estuviera enamorada es como si algo me impulsara a estar ligada a natsume ¿a caso sera por los violines ?**_ : pensaba mikan , por lo que seguían tocando lo cual tenían un ambiente tranquilizante .

_**pero que significa esto , tengo una extraña sensación , algo que solo había experimentado una vez con una niña cuando era pequeño , es como si esta melodía me uniera a la de mikan es como si un lazo nos uniera a los dos : pensó natsume**_mientras seguía tocando .

por lo que los dos terminaron de tocar y narumi anuncio la salida a recreo ¨mikan ¿andas con el libro de violín del otro día ?¨: le pregunto natsume .

¨si ¿ por que lo preguntas ? ¨: le pregunto esta vez mikan .

¨te importa si vienes conmigo a la biblioteca quiero ver algo de los violines, así que si es posible sera mejor que los llevemos , ven vamos a buscarlos ¨: le dijo nastume , por lo que fueron a buscar sus violines y el libro y se fueron a la biblioteca.

* * *

natsume al llegar se puso a ojear el libro por lo que una parte le llamo mucho la atención , descripciones de los violines , esos violines estaban medios avejentados , de un color café muy intensos , dentro de ellos no tienen las etiquetas del creador y lo mas importante que al tocarlos juntos se siente como si algo los uniera como una fuerte atracción.

cosa que impresiono a natsume ya que los violines eran igual a como lo describía el libro , ¨mikan mira lee esto y ve los violines ¨cosa que mikan obedeció y se sorprendió.

¨no estarás pensando que estos son los violines ¿no? ¨: le pregunto mikan .

¨dime si sentiste alguna extraña sensación cuando tocaste junto ami ¨: le pregunto .

¨claro que si , pero .. ¨: le respondió mikan ¨eso quieres decir que sentiste lo mismo que yo por que yo también sentí que algo extraño cuando toque junto a ti ¨.

¨por lo que pienso que estos son los violines de la historia¨ : le dijo natsume , sorprendiendo a mikan .

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS : **

**ivette -chaan .**

****gracias por apoyarme :) a motivarme .

**melodio 15 .**

lo siento por demorarme

**anónima**** .**

lo siento , espero que lo ayas asado bien en tu cumple y muy atrasado FELIZ CUMPLE !

**florCitaa . **

gracias ,me da gusto saberlo .

**bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo y lo siento por no haber subido antes si quieren matarme no pondré objeción yo se que esta muy mal :P bueno espero que les guste y se despide .**

***neko * ( dian ) ¬¬ natsume ¬¬ y ^mikan ^ **

**wow en que momento aparecieron **

**natsume : en el momento que querías que te mataran .**

**jsjajajaj es un decir una forma de expresarme . **

**mikan : ne ne nekomini , por que no escribías ?**

**jejej es que me tocan los últimos exámenes y son muy importantes :P ._.u lo siento . **


	4. Chapter 4

**en el capitulo anterior : **

natsume al llegar se puso a ojear el libro por lo que una parte le llamo mucho la atención , descripciones de los violines , esos violines estaban medios avejentados , de un color café muy intensos , dentro de ellos no tienen las etiquetas del creador y lo mas importante que al tocarlos juntos se siente como si algo los uniera como una fuerte atracción.

cosa que impresiono a natsume ya que los violines eran igual a como lo describía el libro , ¨mikan mira lee esto y ve los violines ¨cosa que mikan obedeció y se sorprendió.

¨no estarás pensando que estos son los violines ¿no? ¨: le pregunto mikan .

¨dime si sentiste alguna extraña sensación cuando tocaste junto ami ¨: le pregunto .

¨claro que si , pero .. ¨: le respondió mikan ¨eso quieres decir que sentiste lo mismo que yo por que yo también sentí que algo extraño cuando toque junto a ti ¨.

¨por lo que pienso que estos son los violines de la historia¨ : le dijo natsume , sorprendiendo a mikan .

* * *

**capitulo 4 :¿ DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE EL VIOLÍN ?** .

JAJJA natsume no hagas bromas ,como es eso posible: le dijo mikan riéndose por los nervios .

que? tu crees que estoy dispuesto a bromear con algo tan importante ? :le respondió natsume con una cara seria .

jeje no , no lo creo , pero dime ¿por que razón averiguas tanto de los violines ? .

para asegurarme que no me pase lo de la historia y evitarlo ¬¬

si es lo mejo ya que tampoco quiero que nos pase lo mismo , solo te veo como amigo .

si yo igual te veo como una sola amiga , nada mas .

bueno mikan dime ¿de donde conseguiste tu violín ?

mmm ... mi violín lo conseguí de una señora que vivía cerca mio hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando apenas era una niña ,ella siempre tocaba cosa que yo observaba del patio de mi casa , hasta que un día ella me dijo si quería aprender cosa que acepte y ella amablemente me enseño , pero un día ella se marcho dejándome el violín de regalo ¿y tu natsume como conseguiste tu violín ?.

mm mi violín lo conseguí mediante mi abuelo el cual me dijo que lo obtuvo de parte de un artesano el cual estaba en su lecho de muerte y como mi abuelo era su mejor amigo se la dio a el y el ami .

aaa con que así lo obtuviste

sip así lo obtuve , bien ahora sera mejor que vayamos a clases ya que todavía no terminan .

si sera mejor , y olvidemos todo esto de la leyenda para no meternos cosas en la cabeza .

en eso que mikan y natsume se van a clases , dos personas que estaban en el salón sospechaban algo sobre la historia .

* * *

_**con ruka y hotaru** _

ne hotaru tu crees que ellos dos puedan hacer realidad a historia?

yo creo que si ruka , pero al parecer son bastante duros , por que el día anterior cuando se enteraron de que tocaban violín lo primero que salio se sus boca fue ¨no es como si eso nos fuera a pasa ¨pero yo creo que entre ellos existe química .

si aparte ellos tienen muchas cosas en común le gusta varias cosas a los dos por igual , quizás terminen locamente enamorados .

estoy de acuerdo contigo ruka , aun que me gustaría ver que les traerá el destino a esos dos .

si hotaru yo creo que sera interesante vivir esta vida junto con ellos .

en eso que ruka y hotaru conversan en el salón llegan mikan y natsume por lo que que estos se le acercan.

¨hola chicos de que hablan ¨: le pregunto mikan .

mm de nada en especial , solo lo que nos traerá el futuro : le respondió hotaru mientras que ruka solo asentía .

cosas como que ? : ahora pregunto nastume .

como lazos de amor : le respondió ruka .

eso quiere decir que ustedes están enamorados ?: pregunto natsume y mikan , haciendo que hotaru y ruka se sonrojaran .

no , : dijo ruka muy rápido **( bueno yo creo que demasiado rárido ._.u )**

bien , ahora en español por favor: dijo natsume un tanto confundido al igual que mikan .

lo que ruka quiso decir fue ¨no , no es sobre nosotros si no de otras personas que nosotros conocemos ¨: reprodujo hotaru con una grabadora que ella había inventado .

aaa ya veo : dijo esta vez mikan .

y por que no salimos los 4 juntos ? : pregunto esta vez hotaru .

si claro, pero a que lugar iremos ? : pregunto mikan .

que tal al parque de diversiones ?: propuso natsume.

si esa es buena idea , entonces al parque de diversiones sera , cosa que todos asintieron , bien el sábado a las 10:00 am enfrente de la estación.

bien no se les olvide ir , es una promesa : dijo hotaru cosa que todos dijeron que si y hotaru lo grabo .

en eso llego el profesor a la sala , cosa que se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos ,cosa que después se fueron a sus casa esperando el gran día .

el día viernes en la noche cuando mikan se estaba preparando para el gran día se empezó a marea .

* * *

_**bien aquí esta el capitulo 4 , y esta mi primera paga a la apuesta que hice con mi querida amiga ivette , bipo-chan , marisol hjjajaj me has ganado .**_

_**muchas gracias por comentar y leer .**_

_**mañana les dejare otro capitulo sin falta , bueno bye bye .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno primero que nada este es mi tercera historia *-* espero que les guste .

**Cargos:** gakuen alice y sus personajes, no me pertenece ni las canciones que puede que aparezcan en los capítulos: D.

**en el capitulo anterior : **

y por que no salimos los 4 juntos ? : pregunto esta vez hotaru .

si claro, pero a que lugar iremos ? : pregunto mikan .

que tal al parque de diversiones ?: propuso natsume.

si esa es buena idea , entonces al parque de diversiones sera , cosa que todos asintieron , bien el sábado a las 10:00 am enfrente de la estación.

bien no se les olvide ir , es una promesa : dijo hotaru cosa que todos dijeron que si y hotaru lo grabo .

en eso llego el profesor a la sala , cosa que se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos ,cosa que después se fueron a sus casa esperando el gran día .

el día viernes en la noche cuando mikan se estaba preparando para el gran día se empezó a marea .

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 : MALDITO RESFRIADO !.**

bueno por que sera que me siento mal : dijo mikan tocándose la cabeza pero antes de hacer cual quier movimiento de desmayo , causando un gran sonido , cosa que yuka (la mamá de mikan ) fue a vez la causa , pero al llegar a las puerta del cuarto de mikan golpeo , pero mikan no respondía por lo que decidió entrar , encontrando a mikan en el piso ,le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre , solo atino a llamar a su marido izumi ( el papá de mikan ) cosa que el no se demoro nada en llegar y acostó a su hija en la cama , mientras que yuka iba por una medicina y se las daba .

por lo que la dejaron dormir con un poco de hielo en la cabeza , para que le bajara la fiebre , al día siguiente cuando yuka fue a ver a mikan para ver si le habia bajado la fiebre , se dio cuenta que no era como ella pensaba , por lo que se preocupo , por que tenia que ir a trabajar y azumi tambien habian llamado al trabajo y no le dieron permiso para faltar ya que también tenían que trabajar los día sábado

¨cariño no le ha bajado la fiebre a mikan ¨: pregunto azumi .

¨no amor todavía tiene fiebre y no nos dieron permiso a faltar ¨: le respondió yuka preocupada .

¨necesitamos a alguien que la cuide mientras que nosotros no estamos ¨: le dijo azumi , cosa que yuka solo atino a asentir .

en eso que los dos veían que iban a hacer , tocan el timbre ~tin ~tin ~tin ~por lo que yuka fue a abrir encontrando a un bello chico en la puerta de la casa .

¨hola señora , me llamo natsume hyuuga y quería saber si se encontraba mikan ¨: le dijo natsume , cosa que yuka lo miro de pies a cabeza , ¨mucho gusto me llamo yuka sakura y soy la mamá de mikan , ven pasa ¨: le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa , llevándolo hacia adentro y le dijo ¨sabes que mikan esta con fiebre , me arias un favor ¨, cosa que natsume respondió¨claro señora que se le ofrece ¨

¨¿puedes cuidar a mikan ?¨: le dijo ella arrastrándolo a la habitación de mikan , dejando a natsume un tanto sorprendido , cuando llegaron a la habitación yuka dijo muy contenta.

¨querido ya encontré a alguien que puede cuidar a mikan ¨, cosa que azumi , se acerco a ellos y miro a natsume de pies a cabeza como analizándolo.

¨bien se nota que es de confianza, bien entonces te encargamos a nuestra hija , mientras estamos fuera trabajando ¨le dijo azumi mientras se iban , en eso se asoma por la puerta y le dice ¨por cierto , me llamo azumi yukihara y cualquier cosa hay números de emergencia solo llama ¨, cosa que los dos se fueron rápidamente , dejando a natsume en el cuarto de mikan.

**PDV DE NATSUME.**

que padres mas raro , que confiarle su hija a una persona que recién vienen conociendo hoy bueno sera mejor que vea mikan , en eso me acerco a ella y la quedo mirando fijamente **¨que linda es cuando duerme se ve como un ángel , la cual te vez obligado a cuidar ¨** , pero que cosas pienso , no `puedo estar pensando eso de mikan , es solo mi amiga nada mas que eso , sera mejor que me asegure que le haya bajado la fiebre y llame a ruka para decirle que van ellos.

¨mmmmm veamos si todavía estas hirviendo¨: dije tocándole la frente , cosa que ella se empezó a despertar .

¨mmmmm ... ¿quien eres tu ?¨: me pregunto ella , por lo que quería pegarle en la frente por olvidarme .

¨soy yo natsume ,¿ como te puedes olvidar de mi ?¨: le respondí cosa que ella solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa .

natsume , que haces tu aquí .

pues no vez te estoy cuidando .

pero ¿ de que me cuidas ?

no vez que tienes mucha fiebre , estas hirviendo y no te a bajado .

¿pero que haces tu aquí ?

bueno es que te vine a buscar por que hotaru me dijo y me dio tu dirección y cuando llegue me entere que estabas con un resfriado , cosa que tus padres me dejaron cuidándote .

_**vaya padres mas despreocupados :**_pensó mikan

bueno sera mejor que llame a hotaru y a ruka , para decirle que vallan ellos ya que yo me quedare a cuidarte tal como tus padres me pidieron .

muchas jaja gracias jaja natsume : le dijo mikan jadeando y sudando gracias al resfriado .

no hay de que , pero espérame que iré por hielo: le dijo natsume dispuesto a ir a buscar hielo a la cocina peor mikan no se lo permitió ya que lo agarro de la camisa que llevaba puesta .

¨por jaja favor jjaja no me dejes sola ¨: le dijo mikan en jadeos .

no te preocupes solo voy por hielo y a llamar a ruka no me demoro: el dijo natsume mientras salia rápidamente , en lo que llego a la cocina lleno una bolsa con hielo y se fue inmediatamente a la habitación de mikan para ponerle el hielo en la frente cosa que esta no dejaba de sudar , y natsume se puso nervioso y llamo a ruka .

* * *

_**llamada de natsume.**_

_¨vamo ruka contesta ¨_

_alo , natsume donde estas ya son las 10:45 y todavía estamos esperando con hotaru , no se supone que irías a buscar a mikan ?_

_bueno ese es el problema ,estoy donde mikan pero ella esta con fiebre y sus padres me dejaron cuidándola._

_que mikan esta con fiebre , hotaru cálmate natsume la esta cuidando ._

_si yo la estoy cuidando pero ._

_nada de pero natsume , cuídala bien ya que nosotros iremos igual , así que adiós: esta vez hablo hotaru ._

_no, no me cortes que te quería decir ..pi ..pi ..pi ._

_vaya me a cortado , como puede hacer eso cuando su mejor amiga esta totalmente hirviendo en fiebre por este MALDITO RESFRIADO ._

* * *

mm natsume , tengo calor : dijo mikan

eso es como obvio mikan que tengas cal...: le dijo natsuem mientras se giraba pero quedo totalmente mudo al ver que mikan se quitaba el camisón del pijama ¨no ,no hagas eso ¨:le dijo total mente rojo .

es que natsume , tengo mucha calor : le respondió mikan mientras se estiraba en la cama y le ponía ojos de perrito .

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

como es posible que mikan haya echo eso , que acaso no le da vergüenza que yo este aquí ?

pero mikan sera mejor que te pongas otro camisón o sino te ara peor : le dije , pero ella rápidamente me respondió

si natsume , pero ayúdame que no tengo las fuerza suficiente como para volver a levantarme .

si pero dime donde se encuentra otro camisón para ponerte .

hay en el closet , ay hay camisones elige una .

bien bien : le dije , en eso me acerco al colset de mikan y saco el primer camisón que encontré , el cual era de gatitos .

toma pon tela

pero natsume ya te dije que no puedo sola , no me puedo mover , pon me el camisón tu siiii *-*

como quieres que te la ponga yo si no tienes nada encima

pero natsume , si no me la pones tendrás grandes problemas

¿ he , problemas porque ?

por que , que pasaría si llegaran mis padres y yo estuviera así sin nada , ellos creerán que me hiciste algo ¿no crees ?

asss* suspiro * no me queda otra : le dije , en eso que me acerco a ella trato de no pensar en como estaba en su cuerpo desnudo , mirando a otro lado mientras le ponía su camisón , pero algo me agarro de la caray me planto un beso O.O lo cual me sorprendió , pero primero dejen me asimilar toda la información.

¨le estaba poniendo el camisón a mikan , algo me agarro la cara y me plato un beso , pero ese algo era mikan ¨, si definitivamente es para sorprenderse , pero por alguna razón sentí que debía corresponder se sentía tan cálido y con un dulce sabor .

**fin de pdv .**

en lo que se daban el beso empezó a hacer falta el aire por lo que se tuvieron que separar ¨vaya mikan no sabia que tenias este lado pervertido ¨, le dijo natsume alejándose de mikan , por la sorpresa , pero antes de darse cuenta mikan se había quedado dormida , por lo que no tuvo otra opción que dejarla dormir.

así pasaron las horas y a mikan le había bajado la fiebre cosa que natsume al fin se sintió tranquilizado , hasta que sintió que la puerta de la habitación se habría , mostrando a los padres de mikan .

muchacho ya llegamos : le dijo azumi

muy bien señor entonces yo me marcho : le dijo natsume .

muchas gracias por cuidar a mikan ya le ha bajado la fiebre , que has hecho natsume ¨: le pregunto yuka .

nada señora , solo le puse hielo : le dijo natsume ¨bueno nos vemos ¨, en eso natsume se marcho a su casa pensando en algo .

_**que habrá sido el beso de mikan , por que algo me dijo que correspondiera , sentía tan bien , pero que piensas natsume , no te puede ocurrir lo de la historia , MALDITO RESFRIADO QUE CAUSASTE ESTO ! **_

* * *

**bueno aquí termina el capitulo , se que me quedo raro , ivette aquí esta tu otro premio :D espero que te guste . **

*** esta niña le puso mucha dedicacion * neko de nuevo con lo de niña ¬¬.**

**¬¬ que acaso¿ no lo eres ?¬¬ dian tengo 15 y próximo 16 , no soy una niña .**

**¬¬ si si lo que tu digas¬¬, buuuuu TT-TT tu me maltratas **

**bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos bye bye **

**BYE BYE **

**atte :~nekomini ~neko~y ~dian ~**


	6. YO NO SIENTO CELOS !

_**GOMEN LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HABER DEMORADO , BUENO ESTE CAPITULO **_

_**VA DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA GILRS - OF -LOVE , UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y QUIERO MUCHO .**_

_**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO :) **_

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior :**

en lo que se daban el beso empezó a hacer falta el aire por lo que se tuvieron que separar ¨vaya mikan no sabia que tenias este lado pervertido ¨, le dijo natsume alejándose de mikan , por la sorpresa , pero antes de darse cuenta mikan se había quedado dormida , por lo que no tuvo otra opción que dejarla dormir.

así pasaron las horas y a mikan le había bajado la fiebre cosa que natsume al fin se sintió tranquilizado , hasta que sintió que la puerta de la habitación se habría , mostrando a los padres de mikan .

muchacho ya llegamos : le dijo azumi

muy bien señor entonces yo me marcho : le dijo natsume .

muchas gracias por cuidar a mikan ya le ha bajado la fiebre , que has hecho natsume ¨: le pregunto yuka .

nada señora , solo le puse hielo : le dijo natsume ¨bueno nos vemos ¨, en eso natsume se marcho a su casa pensando en algo .

_**que habrá sido el beso de mikan , por que algo me dijo que correspondiera , sentía tan bien , pero que piensas natsume , no te puede ocurrir lo de la historia , MALDITO RESFRIADO QUE CAUSASTE ESTO !**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : yo no siento celos !.**

**al día siguiente a mikan se le había pasado el resfriado , estaba igual de burburjeante que siempre con la única excepción de que no se acordaba de nada de lo había pasado el sábado , por lo que ese día prefirió quedarse en casa a descansar y hacer sus deberes para todo , y practica con su violín ya que mañana tendría que llevarlo a clases, por lo que así se paso el resto del día , hasta la hora de dormir .**

tititititittitiiti , como siempre sonó la alama despertando a la bella castaña.

¨mmmm un ratito mas siii¨ :dijo mikan dándose vuelta en su cama .

¨mikan es hora de levantarse , te acuerdas que la primera clase te toca con tu profesor jin jin como tu le dices¨ : le dice yuka al ver que su hija no se movía.

¨gracias mamá¨: murmuro mikan dándose vuelta , no paso ningún segundo cuando ¨ maldición, me toca con jin jin , me regañara si llego tarde ¨: dijo poniéndose rápidamente la ropa .

si no me apuro ese viejo up! el maestro :P :dijo mikan mientras corría hacia el colegio , con su violín al hombro .

* * *

**mientras que con natsume.**

**natsume ya se encontraba en el colegio , por lo que al llegar se encontró con ruka y fueron juntos al salón , lo cual asían una gran combinación haciendo que varias chicas del lugar gritara , al verlos pasar .**

~ waaaa mira a esos chicos ~ grito una de esas chicas con corazones en los ojos .

~ si se ven tan lindo , ellos son natsume hyuuga y ruka nogi de primer año ~: dijo la otra al igual que su primera amiga con corazones en los ojos .

~ que tal si hacemos , un club de fans ? , para ellos ~: propuso otra .

~ SIIIIIII \(*¬*) ~gritaron todas levantando la mano a tal idea hasta que .

¨ACHUUU ! ...tss al parecer mikan me pego el resfriado ¬¬¨ : dijo natsume , mientras estornudaba .

¨te encuentras bien natsume¨ : pregunto algo preocupado ruka al ver a su amigo estornudar .

¨si ruka me encuentro bien solo que creo que me resfrié nomas¨ : respondió natsume .

**en eso de adentraron al salón, el cual estaba muy cerca , hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido pero agradable .**

¨BUENOS DÍAS NATSUME ,RUKA¨ : grito mikan mientras se le acercaba

¨buenos dias ¨: dijeron los dos , para saludar a dicha castaña .

¨vaya que llegas temprano ¨: les dijo una voz fria , pero hermosa, una chica de ojos violetas .

¨HOTARUUU! ¨: grito la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga .

¨¬¬ sera mejor que entremos antes que toque , ya que nos toca con jin-jin y el llega unos minutos antes ¨: dijo natsume mientras entraba .

**en ese momento cuando entro ruka todas chicas empezaron a gritar, para después entrar natsume cosa que algunas le gritaban .**

~ KYAAAA NATSUME- KUN POR FAVOR CÁSATE CONMIGO ~

~ POR FAVOR , SI QUIERES YO TE DOY UN HIJO ~ O.O

¨vaya esa si esta loca ¨: murmuro mikan enfadada , al escuchar lo que le gritaban ¨pero que es lo que pienso , ¬¬ por que me enojo , pero es que me da tanta rabia que le griten esas , cosas que no ves que el es MIO ,he dije mio no mio , no es mio ,bueno solo como amigo como amigo ¨

**pero en pocos segundos se escucharon unos fuertes BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA , los cual había dañado a las chicas fans ,mientras que una joven de cabellos azabache soplaba el humo que salia de una pistola , la cual miro fríamente a las chicas en el piso . **

FANS 1: ~ vaya hotaru , no tenias que pegarnos con esas cosas , aparte nosotras no te hemos dicho nada ~

¨es solo que sus gritos , me vuelve los pelos de punta ¨: respondió la azabache .

FANS 2 :~ si pero eso no justifica el hecho de que nos pegaras¿ y que es esa cosa ?~

hotaru : ¨solo queria probar mi arma a pruebas de baka como ustedes¬¬ , y es el baka gum 2000 ¨

mikan: ¨HOTARUUUU ! ¨ dijo tirando se a abrazarla ._.u , pero no pudo ya que cuando estaba lo suficientemente serca algo le golpeo el rostro , impidiendo que la abrazara ¨MOU hotaru por que hiciste eso TT-TT* ¨

hotaru : ¨por que tu sabes bien que no me gusta que me abracen y es lo primero que hace z.z ¨

mikan : ¨lo siento mucho hotaru ¨ se estaba disculpando ,cuando escucha las voces de las fans .

FANS 1 : ¨vamos natsume , por que no eres mi novio, te aseguro que la pasaras muy bien ¨

FANS 2 : ¨no natsume por que no eres mio , yo si que te daré TODO ¨

FANS 3 : ¨natsume , ¿por que no salimos uno de estos días ? ¨

** en eso que las fans se estaban REGALANDO , mikan escuchaba todo por lo que se enojo mucho poniéndose a mirar a través dela ventana , cosa que hotaru se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella .**

hotaru :¨ mikan que es lo que sucede ?¨ , mirando donde su amiga miraba .

mikan : ¨no es nada hotaru , solo que quería ver a través de la ventana eso es todo ¨

hotaru : ¨mikan ami no me engañas , se que te enojaste , por que natsume , esta rodeada de esas fastidiosamente fans ¨

mikan :¨ eso no es verdad,es solo mi amigo , no me puedo enfadar por eso ¬¬¨

hotaru : ¨no me digas que estas celosa ¨

ana: QUEEE ! ESTAS CELOSA !

nonoko : CELOSA ! DINOS DE QUIEN ! DE QUIEN ESTAS CELOSA ?

hotaru : ¨no griten y quien las incluyo en la conversación¨

mikan :¨no no estoy celosa , y chicas bajen la voz ¨

ana : ¨vamos mikan dinos ¨

nonoko : ¨siii , yapo no seas mala , dinos siiii¨ dijo con ojo de perritos .

mikan : ¨* suspiro * no estoy celosa de nadie ¨ dijo mirando por la ventana y fijar su mirada hacia un árbol de sakura .

** cosa que sus amigas se dieron cuenta y fijaron su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando mikan , cosa que ella no se dio cuenta que debajo de el árbol se encontraba un chico y una chica debajo de este con las manos juntas , cosa que impresiono a ana y nonoko .**

ana : ¨mikan no nos puedes decir que te gusta ese chico ¨ dijo apuntando a el árbol .

mikan :¨he ? que chico ? ¨dijo mirando hacia donde ana apuntaba , y se dio cuenta que había una pareja .

nonoko :¨bien mikan tienes unos gustos muy buenos , pero al parecer tiene pareja ¨dijo inspeccionando al chico desde el salón.

* * *

** cosa que no se dieron cuenta fue que cuando la chicas empezaron a hablar del chico , uno en especial fijo su mirada hacia donde ana apuntaba , viendo al chico que apuntaba , el chico de mirada carmesís sintió que su sangre ardía al pensar que mikan le gustaba aquel chico que no tenia nada en especial , cosa que hotaru desde su puesto pudo apreciar la irritación de natsume **.

ruka : ¨natsume te sucede algo ? ¨

natsume : ¨mm ... no , no me sucede nada ¨ un poco irritado al ver que las chicas hablaban de el .

ruka : ¨¿y que es lo que vez ? ¨dijo viendo a donde su amigo , pero no percibió a aquel chico , ya que el se había ido del árbol ¨ hermoso árbol no crees ¨ .

natsume : ¨mmm ... el árbol ¨

* * *

**con las chicas . **

**ellas aun seguían molestando a mikan con el chico , cosa que ella trataba de convencerla que no , era lo que ella pensaban .**

mikan :¨ vamos chicas si el...¨, pero fue interrumpida por hotaru .

hotaru : ¨vamos mikan , si estas celosa ¨ viendo de reojo a natsume

mikan : ¨que ! ahora tu hotaru ¨

hotaru: ¨que tal si averiguamos cuales su nombre ¨

ana : ¨si para que mikan ya no sienta CELOS ¨ lo ultimo lo dijo gritándolo .

nonoko: ¨si buena idea para que deje de ESTAR CELOSA ¨ también gritando

**en eso hotaru saca una grabadora y graba los gritos que decían MIKAN ESTA CELOSA , ESTA CELOSA, CELOSA , CELOSA .**

mikan: ¨YO NO ESTOY CELOSA ¨grito , pero algo la callo , cuando sintió que natsume se sentaba a su lado , se notaba algo irritado o mas bien enojado .

mikan :¨ natsume que es lo que sucede ?¨

natsume: ¨nada florecita ¨ un poco corto si dirigir le la palabra en todo el día haciendo que mikan se sienta triste .

mikan : algo habré hecho?

* * *

**Bueno aqui termino el capitulo :) espero que les guste en especial a la persona que se la dedique a una querida y gran ** **amiga y escitora , es fantastica , tambien soy tu fans . **

**bueno cualquier comentario o opinion es bien venido a toda hora :) , espero saber que es lo que le gusto y que no :P ._.u **

**bueno me despido y pido disculpa por haberme demorado en todo este tiempo u.u GOMEN **

**ATTE: ~ NEKOMINI~ **

**ES UN PLACER A ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES :D **


	7. Tengo miedo a la Soledad PARTE I

** bueno disculpen la demora , es que ahora estoy topada con el liceo y tareas que me enferman :P jaja **

**bueno espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo disculpen la demora u.u :P **

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior :**

hotaru : ¨vamos mikan , si estas celosa ¨ viendo de reojo a natsume

mikan : ¨que ! ahora tu hotaru ¨

hotaru: ¨que tal si averiguamos cuales su nombre ¨

ana : ¨si para que mikan ya no sienta CELOS ¨ lo ultimo lo dijo gritándolo .

nonoko: ¨si buena idea para que deje de ESTAR CELOSA ¨ también gritando

**en eso hotaru saca una grabadora y graba los gritos que decían MIKAN ESTA CELOSA , ESTA CELOSA, CELOSA , CELOSA .**

mikan: ¨YO NO ESTOY CELOSA ¨grito , pero algo la callo , cuando sintió que natsume se sentaba a su lado , se notaba algo irritado o mas bien enojado .

mikan :¨ natsume que es lo que sucede ?¨

natsume: ¨nada florecita ¨ un poco corto si dirigir le la palabra en todo el día haciendo que mikan se sienta triste .

mikan : algo habré hecho?

* * *

_**Tengo miedo a la soledad PARTE I.**_

* * *

**El día había transcurrido rápidamente , pero a dos persona se le hizo tan ternas las horas y no sabían cual era la razón de que se le haya hecho tan larga las clases , por lo que se le hizo mas aburrido tanto como a mikan , como a natsume , hasta que final mente había llegado la hora de salida , pero antes de que se pudieran ir , entro narumi con un anuncio .**

narumi : ¨bueno mis amores he venido a decirle que en dos días mas tendrán una prueba en la que tendrán que tocar con sus instrumentos una melodía hermosa , el tema para esa prueba es el amor ¨

clase: ¨heee por que tiene que ser de amor ¨- reclamo toda la clase al saber sobre el tema

narumi : si pero mis niños esta cancion la tienen que hacer un hombre y una mujer , y si ustedes tienen de pareja o una mujer tienen que quedarse con ellos

Clase: Injusticia!

narumi : no fui yo el que lo pidio si no el directo , quiere ver su avances ._.u - dijo viendo su muerte segura

Clase: ¬¬

******Pero Mikan estaba muy seria viendo un mensaje que acababa de llegarle de sus padres ,cosa que causo que se angustiara por la sorpresa , ya que no le gusto para nada .**

* * *

** ya que en el mensaje decía:**

_**"¡Hija lo sentimos mucho!, no llegaremos esta noche, tenemos un viaje de negocios. Por favor cierra con llave, apaga las luces y cuidate...**_

_**Pdt: Puedes invitar a alguien para pasar la noche"**_

___**Pdt 2: llegamos el viernes por la mañana¨**_

* * *

mikan : vaya padres que tengo pero no se a quien invitar-**Cuando voltea a ver a Hotaru**- Hota-chan quisieras quedarte conmi...

Hotaru: No

Mikan: Aun no termino de preguntar-** dijo haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros**

hotaru: pero ya me imagino lo que me vas a preguntar asi que no

Mikan: Bueno... "Entonces a quien invito? no quiero pasarla sola... Ya se!" Anna-chan, Nonoko-Chan quisieran quedarse conmigo el fin de semana?

Anna: Hoy no podemos-** dijo con una cara de culpabilidad**

Nonoko: tal vez mañana, lo siento estamos ocupadas -** con la misma cara de ana**

mikan : pero es que se pusieron de acuerdo para no estar conmigo TT-TT **-ya que las chicas junto hotaru no podían**

Anna: Gomen Mi-chan, nuestras madres son muy amigas y organizaron una cena

Nonoko: Te juramos que mañana por la tarde vamos a tu casa T-T

mikan : no se preocupen-** dijo asimilando el que quedaría sola**

ana : y por que no le preguntas a ruka y natsume ?

Mikan: se siente raro invitar a chicos a mi casa ._.

nonoko : pero no que ruka es tu primo ?

Mikan: Cierto xd, invitare a Ruka... ¡Oye Ruka! ¿quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa?**- pregunto cuando llamo su atención**

ruka : mm nose si madre me deje mikan

Mikan: ¿Eh? ¿por que no te dejaria quedarte con tu prima favorita que soy yo? TT-TT

ruka : no es eso ,yo encantado iría

Mikan: U.u, ya me quede sola

ruka : natsume que me dices si te vas a quedar con mikan a su casa ?

Natsume: Lo de quedarme no se ¬¬, pero igual tengo que ensayar con ella para la prueba el Gay

ruka : mikan estas deacuerdo cierto ?

Mikan: Etto... **- se puso un poco sonrojada-** esque no estaran mis padres y no quiero molestar... ._.U

natsume : no te preocupes ¬¬ que ire a ensayar nomas

Mikan: o-ok "Asi que igual pe quedare sola por la noche..." *suspira*

natsume : bueno entonces nos vamos a tu casa enseguida ya que las clases ya terminaron

Anna y Nonoko: Nos vemos luego Mikan-chan n.n**- dijeron a coro como despedida**

hotaru : ruka vamos ,nos vemos mikan

ruka : nos vemos prima cuídate **- haciendo señas con las manos en forma de despedida**

Mikan: Hasta luego Hotaru, Ruka n.n**- respondiendo a la seña**

natsume : oi florecitas vayámonos de acá

Mikan: ¡DEJA DE VER ZORRO PERVERTIDO!**- Dijo acomodando su falda con ****rapidez**

natsume : no no te veo tu em muestras , y como sea no se te olvide llevarte tu violín

Mikan: 7.7- cara de Mikan tomando su violin**- Aun asi sigues siendo pervertido ¬¬**

natsume : si , ya vayámonos- **dijo caminando hacia la puerta**

* * *

**natsume con mikan se fueron por lo que en todo el camino no se dijeron ninguna palabra por lo que puso incomodo a mikan, por lo cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía romper , hasta que llegaron a la casa y mikan lo rompió**

Mikan:... Bueno... llegamos n.n

natsume : si me di cuenta , bueno vamos- **dijo caminando a la entrada Y Mikan se adelanto un poco para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar.**

mikan : vamos adelante .

natsume : adelante , pasa -** dijo quedándose en el marco de la puerta**

Mikan: am... los invitados primero n.ñU

natsume :pero las damas primero , bueno si es que eres una **- con un tono de burla .**

Mikan: pero...

Natsume: Ya entra ¬¬-**fue cuando la castaña entro a regañadientes seguida del azabache por lo que se dirigieron al comedor para acomodarse mejor .**

* * *

**~ ya en el comedor ~**

Mikan: ¿Donde deje los pentagramas?**- penso en voz alta-** Espera un segundo... voy a buscar algo

natsume : no te demores**- viendo como la castaña salia del comedor**

**Pronto Mikan llego con varias capetas llenas de pentagramas vacios, canciones que escribió ella y algunos clasicos de violín**

natsume : eso son conocidos , pero cuales son estos - **dijo leyendo uno que creo ella**

Mikan: ¿uh?-** pregunto hasta notar a que se referia**- Eso no deveria estar hay-** Dijo tratando de quitárselas , pero no pudo por lo que trato de convencerlo a como de lugar** -N-no son mas que garabatos!

natsume : es buena , no tienes mas ?

Mikan: ¿eh?- **dijo sorprendida-** s-si, p-pero la verdad no son nada del otro mundo, solo garabatos del mometo- **comento nerviosa**

natsume : muestra melas todas

Mikan: bu-bueno- **salio corriendo de la cocina a tropezones y volvio con una gran carpeta llena de mas hojas de pentagrama**

natsume : vamos a ver **- dijo tomando la carpeta, hasta que encontró una que le llamoa la atención**- este es dúo ,por que ?

Mikan: Sonara ñoño-** dijo un poco timida**- la escribi pensando en encontrar el amor-** confeso apenada**- solo que deje que esa cancion tomara polvo en la carpeta por no me trae lindos recuerdos sobre el amor**- continuo con voz apenada-** jeje lo ciento acabas de llegar y ya te estoy contando cosas raras xd, te sirvo algo de beber? te agua?**- pregunto evacibamente, en realidad no queria recordar mucho sobre ese pasado**

natsume : bueno quiero escuchar la parte en la cual te correspondería a ti -** dijo sin prestar atencion a la evasiva de mikan** - quiero escucharla y si quiero jugo

Mikan:¿Q-quieres que toque la canción?**- No le gustaban los recuerdos, mucho menos si se esparcian con las notas muscicales de su cancion-** N-no puedo... olvide como era...- **volvio a contestar evacivamente**

Natsume : quieres que la toque contigo? , bueno si tu quieres

Mikan: No me referia a eso...-** dijo pero era tarde natsume ya habia sacado su violín**

natsume : vamos si no sera malo

Mikan: "Pero no quiero recordar"-**pensó**- de acuerdo...**- le respondio lentamente**

natsume : ¨que sera lo que no quiere recordar ¨-** pensó** -y dime como se llama esta cancion

Mikan: Ahora se llama... Love Tristesse... antes se llamaba Love heart...-** lo ultimo lo susurro para si misma mientras sacaba su violin de su estuche**

natsume : y por que razon le cambiaste el nombre ?

Mikan: Eso no importa , no tiene importancia -**dijo decaída , cosa que noto el azabache**

Natsume : bueno como sea espesemos tu dame el ritmo-** tratando de cambiarle el tema**

Mikan: Bien-** comenzo, pero un dolor abrumador que penso ya se habia ido con el paso del tiempo seguia hay, retubo sus lagrimas, ya lloraria en su soledad durante la noche- era una canción triste pero a la vez feliz , como di describiera los buenos y malos momentos , como si esa cancion describiera sus sentimientos**

natsume : vaya que cancion demuestras como si fuera de amor , un amor el cual sufrio ¨ - **pensó natsume como si estuviera viviendo aquella cancion como si estuviera viviendo aquel dolor -**¨pero que sera esta sensación ¨-** pero en ese momento vio como a mikan se le escapaba una lagrima fugas cosa que el pudo apreciar**

Mikan: "No quiero llorar, no quiero estos recuerdos, no quiero sentirme asi"**- Pensó al tiempo que sintio la humedad salada caer desde sus ojos a sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en su viejo y preciado instrumento que lucia gris al igual que sus emociones en ese momento por lo que sintio que el otro violín paraba de tocar por lo que hizo lo mismo hasta que fue capturada por unos brazos , cosa que la sorpredio natsume la estaba abrazando**

natsume : por que lloras mikan , que fue lo que te hizo el crear esta canción , que fue lo que te hizo tanto daño - **apretando su abrazo**

Mikan: E-esta cancion... la cree hace ya tiempo, con mis sueños de amor... Love Hear... la tocaba siempre que fantaseaba con el amor- **Solto sin reprimirse, en ese momento ya no le importaba ocular nada, se sentia protegida por la calides de aquel abrazo-** Cuando llegue a pensar que una persona merecia que le dedicase mi cancion... esa persona se burlo de mi

natsume : ese maldito no te supo apreciar -** dijo apretando mucho mas el abrazo** - pero no dejes que esa cancion te haga daño ya que es una cancion que delibera amor y tristeza es como el fuego y el agua

**Mikan se sorprendio, su pasado triste ahora no parecia tan malo, las simples palabras de Natsume, fuego y agua, era cierto, ademas el abrazo se sentia bien, mas que bien, era calido, calido como el Fuego, el fuego era coo el amor, se sonrojo ante la simple idea y dio fin al abrazo torpemente echándose un poco para atrás tropesando con su volso el cual habia dejado en el piso , por suerte ninguno habia tenido sus violines en mano o sino ubieran sido añicos ya que los dos calleron al piso**

Mikan: ug eso dolio-** dijo trantando de levantarse un poco con sus brazos tras si misma, pero natsume estaba sobre ella, sosteniendose solo de sus brazos para no aplastarla, haciendo que sus caras quedaran muy cerca,sientiendo su aliento, mirandose a los ojos y la castaña como que no calculo bien el largo de sus brazos y en el instante de levantarse choco con el azabache, no fue un choque brusco, solo un contacto, pero no cualquier contacto, uno labio con labio, no era exactamente un beso, pero ambos lo sentian como uno, incluso eso habia echo recordar a Natsume por un momento fugas cuando Mikan lo beso estando con fiebre**

natsume : vaya que eres pervertida mikan -** dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras** **que en ese momento despues de ser besado**

Mikan: ¿HEEE? PERO SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE- **Grito roja hasta las orejas-** Y AQUI EL PERVERTIDO ERES TU 7.7

natsume : y se puede saber por que **- levantando una ceja coqueto o.ô**

Mikan: por que yo digo ¬¬ y lo yo digo es ley en mi casa

natsume : así entonces no te importa si me quedo así ?

Mikan: Levantate 7.7 ¡YA!

natsume : si si como usted diga mi dama -** dijo tratando de levantarse , hasta que algo interrupción que se levantara *plop* la luz se corto , por lo que natsume sintió como algo lo acorralaba desde el pecho**

* * *

**CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

_** BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR DEBIDO A UNOS PROBLEMAS xd  
**_

_**BUENO DEBIDO A UNA PERSONA QUE ERA O ES YA NO SE MI AMIGO xD **_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO **_

_**ALGUNA OPINIÓN O COMENTARIO DE LO QUE LE GUSTO ES BIEN VENIDO **_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS BYE BYE **_

_**~NEKOMINI ~**_


	8. tengo miedo II y la presentación

**_Bueno primero que nada disculpen la demora , pero es que han pasado tantas cosas , me distraje mucho por el liceo y todo eso pero acá les traigo otro capitulo y espero que se interesante :D _  
**

**_bueno lo que paso en anterior mente _**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior :**

**Mikan se sorprendio, su pasado triste ahora no parecia tan malo, las simples palabras de Natsume, fuego y agua, era cierto, ademas el abrazo se sentia bien, mas que bien, era calido, calido como el Fuego, el fuego era coo el amor, se sonrojo ante la simple idea y dio fin al abrazo torpemente echándose un poco para atrás tropesando con su volso el cual habia dejado en el piso , por suerte ninguno habia tenido sus violines en mano o sino ubieran sido añicos ya que los dos calleron al piso**

Mikan: ug eso dolio-** dijo trantando de levantarse un poco con sus brazos tras si misma, pero natsume estaba sobre ella, sosteniendose solo de sus brazos para no aplastarla, haciendo que sus caras quedaran muy cerca,sientiendo su aliento, mirandose a los ojos y la castaña como que no calculo bien el largo de sus brazos y en el instante de levantarse choco con el azabache, no fue un choque brusco, solo un contacto, pero no cualquier contacto, uno labio con labio, no era exactamente un beso, pero ambos lo sentian como uno, incluso eso habia echo recordar a Natsume por un momento fugas cuando Mikan lo beso estando con fiebre**

natsume : vaya que eres pervertida mikan -** dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras** **que en ese momento despues de ser besado**

Mikan: ¿HEEE? PERO SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE- **Grito roja hasta las orejas-** Y AQUI EL PERVERTIDO ERES TU 7.7

natsume : y se puede saber por que **- levantando una ceja coqueto o.ô**

Mikan: por que yo digo ¬¬ y lo yo digo es ley en mi casa

natsume : así entonces no te importa si me quedo así ?

Mikan: Levantate 7.7 ¡YA!

natsume : si si como usted diga mi dama -** dijo tratando de levantarse , hasta que algo interrupción que se levantara *plop* la luz se corto , por lo que natsume sintió como algo lo acorralaba desde el pecho**

* * *

_**TENGO MIEDO A LA SOLEDAD .PARTE II y la presentación juntos **_

* * *

**PDV DE NATSUME **

Todo fue tan rápido y raro me encontraba molestando a mikan , desde que caímos al piso , para que luego la luz se fuera y mikan me acorralara , eso me sorprendió mucho ya que se me abrazo y tiritaba mucho ¿ acaso tendrá miedo ? ¿ le dará miedo la oscuridad ? no, no creo que sea eso , pero esta tan asustada ,sera mejor que trate de levantarme del piso , para así manejar mejor la situación , por lo que lentamente me dispuse a levantarme con mikan encima mio , cosa que no me costo ya que no pesa nada , pero ella todavía no me soltaba eso es raro .

yo : oye mikan que es lo que te pa..- **estaba dispuesto a preguntarle lo que le pasaba , pero en ese momento llego la luz** .

mikan : nat...nats...natsume ... yo ..yo -** dijo ella en suspiro .**

si ella se encontraba llorando cosa que me sorprendió mucho por lo que inconscientemente la tome de la barbilla y la levante para verla directamente a los ojo , los tenia rojo por llorar acerco una de mis manos y le seco sus lagrimas .

yo: que es lo que sucede mikan por que lloras -** le pregunte por lo que ella me respondió**

mikan : natsume yo no quiero quedarme sola , por favor quédate a mi lado , siempre le e temido a la soledad y si tu te vas quedare sola -** eso me sorprendió no esperaba que ella me dijera eso , estaré soñando o es una mala broma .**

**Fin de Pdv .**

**debido a esa confesión que mikan hizo a nastume le subieron los nervios y su corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora hasta el tono de su celular lo traiciono el cual era así :**

_**Desde que te conocí**_  
_**Todo cambio en mí**_  
_**Mi universo**_  
_**Sentí el fuego**_  
_**Y hoy me arriesgo**_  
_**A decirte…**_  
_**Quiero tenerte…**_

Natsume : haló , mm ... si ... como digas ... cuando vuelves ... mañana ... esta bien - **dijo natsume al momento de colgar al teléfono y maldecir su estúpido tono de celular** -¨estoy considerando seriamente en cambiarlo , es traicionero ¨-** pensó aun teniendo a mikan abrazada-** estaré solo en casa -** suspiro cansado .**

mikan : si estarás solo por que no te quedas conmigo así ninguno de los dos solos -** dijo con angustia y nostalgia en su voz** - aparte ya es de noche y me da miedo ... la ... _oscuridad_ -** dijo lo ultimo en un susurro casi audible .**

Natsume : que fue lo que dijiste mikan ?

mikan: que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad -** dijo **** avergonzada**

**natsume al escuchar eso se sorprendió , ya que es raro que alguien mayor sea tan miedosa o que le tema a la oscuridad, por lo que no pudo articular palabras así que se formo un silencio algo largo pero no incomodo , hasta que mikan rompió el silencio.**

mikan : por favor quédate conmigo , solo esta noche vamos **- dijo poniendo ojitos de perritos .**

natsume : uff esta bien me quedare contigo , pero donde dormiré yo ?-** pregunto resignado**

mikan : hay una habitación para los invitados , así que puedes dormir allí n.n -** dijo feliz que natsume accediera** - sera mejor que ensayemos que dentro de dos días sera la presentación n.n .

natsume : bien entonces ensayemos Love Tristesse , mejor dicho Love heart ya que esta canción no sera triste si no que sera alegre no donde tu sientas tristeza -** dijo para luego mostrar una deslumbrante sonrisa .**

mikan : hai n.n _estoy segura que natsume me ara olvidarme de ese sufrimiento , el cual tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo -_**pensó mikan con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos .**

-** los dos estuvieron practicando esa tarde por lo que llego la hora en que vayan a dormir , por lo que natsume se dirigió a la habitación que mikan le había indicado , en la que se suponía que tenia que dormir y era de los invitados , mientras que mikan se dirigía a la de ella que quedaba al lado de la de invitados , por lo que se acostaron , pero ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño , natsume no podía , por que en la otra habitación dormía mikan y mikan , por que se sentía sola en su habitación.**

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

no puedo dormir bien en mi habitación aunque no este sola ya que natsume esta en la otra habitación , pero siento como si me estuvieran observándome , uff me pasa por ver vídeos de terror , y ahora me imagino todos los personajes mas tenebrosos cuando cierro mis ojos es como una foto TT-TT quien me manda a verlas .

yo : y si mejor voy ... - **dije levantándose y empezar a caminar** - así no me sentiré sola, pero me dejara ? **- dije en un susurro para no sentir la soledad hasta que llegue a la habitación de invitados y hay se encontraba el acostado al parecer esta dormido se ve tan tierno , tiene una cara angelical , quien lo iba a pensar . _( tu lo estas haciendo no crees ? )_**

- que es lo tanto me vez ? **- me pregunto el O.O , por lo que me sorprendí**

yo : pensé que... estabas ...dormido -** dije algo nerviosa de que me haya descubierto**

natsume : tu misma lo has dicho estaba y dime que es lo que quieres ?-** me pregunto al parecer estaba curioso , bueno es normal que me preguntara después de que me descubriera viendo .**

yo : bueno en realidad hay una razón , bueno mejor dicho es un favor natsume -** dije poniendo ojitos de cordero que sera degollado *-***

natsume : y bien que es lo que quieres **- dijo viéndola fijamente ¬¬**

yo : bueno... es que ...yo ..._ te quería preguntar si puedo dormir contigo**- **_**diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro cosa que al parecer alcanzo natsume a escuchar por lo que se sorprendió O.O y yo mas bien estaba roja como un tomate humano .**

**FIN DE PDV n.n**

**natsume se encontraba sorprendido es que acaso estaba alucinando O.O , mikan le estaba pidiendo que durmieran juntos , vaya el no sabia que decir ya que mikan lo había tomado por sorpresa ,por lo que solo atino a preguntar .**

natsume : a que se debe que quieras dormir conmigo -** dijo mirándola a los ojos cosa que pudo notar miedo en su mirada, también el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas que no se aprecio por la oscuridad .**

mikan : bueno es que eso se debe a... eto... por ...que ... como decirlo -** dijo mikan algo nerviosa no sabia como decirlo, cosa que le estaba colmando la paciencia a natsume**

natsume : dime de una vez por todas , o si no volveré a dormir **- dijo mientras se tapaba mas con las sabanas.**

mikan : bueno es que te preguntaba si podía dormir contigo , por que tengo miedo- **dijo completamente roja , cosa que no se pudo apreciar por la oscuridad que había en la habitación .**

natsume : esta bien duerme conmigo pero no crees que la cama es demasiada chica para los dos **- dijo mientras miraba la cama .**

mikan : de eso no hay problema ven **- dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la cama para dirigirlo a la habitación -** y llegamos a la habitación - **dijo mientras miraba la habitación de sus padres .**

**la habitación de sus padre tenia una cama matrimonial de color rojo , y la cama haciendo juego con las paredes , por lo que natsume no dudo mas y se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en una de las orilla de la cama , por lo que mikan imito a natsume acostándose al otro lado de la cama sin decir nada y cerrando sus ojos , sabiendo que tenia a su lado a natsume .**

* * *

_**~ a mitad de la noche ~**_

**PDV DE MIKAN Y (ESTADO SOMNOLIENTA XD , POSIBLEMENTE INCONSCIENTE )**

mm... por que hace tanto frió, me siento como paleta helada tendré que buscar calor ... me giro y giro ... calor ... calor ... mmmmm ... que esto tan blando , mm... es cálido lo abrazare no creo que sea malo es cálido como el calor del fuego .. ahora si podre dormir mejor .  
assss*suspiro * que rico se siente .

**FIN DE PDV n.n**

**PDV DE NATSUME .**

mikan no para de moverse, hace frió y ella se mueve mucho ¬¬ ...veo que tirita ,por lo que se acerca cada vez mas a mi espacio , siento que me toca la espalda para después abrazarme O.O ... me doy vuelta para ver que es lo que sucede y al parecer esta dormida uffff se mueve mientras duerme ¬¬ , es cálido estar en sus brazos , por lo que instintivamente la abrazo ... por que hice eso bueno eso me lo pregunto después tengo sueño y mor feo me llama *o* .

**FIN DE PDV .**

**a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue mikan , la cual se llevo una gran sorpresa al verse abrazada de natsume y que este le correspondía el abrazo , por lo que ahogo un gritillo para no despertar a natsume , por lo que intento zafarse del agarre , pero no lo logro ya que este la apretó mas contra si por lo que decidió seguir durmiendo hasta que el señor gato despierte de su sueño cosa que no sucedió hasta las 2:00 de la tarde por lo que no le quedo otra que solo ir a preparar el almuerzo .**

**Por lo que al terminar , se dedicaron a ensayar aquella canción de amor que mikan creo love heart cosa que entre ellos dos sonó muy armónico y hermoso , hasta que llego dichoso día en el cual tendrían que tocar frente a dos y el director , el cual los iba a evaluar , con sus progresos .**

* * *

_**~ detrás de cortinas , del escenario ~**_

**se encontraban mikan y natsume algo nerviosos , pero no lo demostraban mucho , bueno solo mikan que demostraba su nerviosismo y tiritaba un poco ( eso me paso cuando tocaba con mi compañero :C ) y le decía hasta lo imposible que pueda ocurrir .**

mikan : natsume y si se nos cae el arco y si desafinamos crees que nos salga bien -** decía mientra agarraba a natsume de las mangas de su uniforme**

natsume : vamos mikan tranquilízate, que nos saldrá bien aparte ten fe que la canción que tocaremos los dejara con la mano en la boca de la emoción**- dijo tratando de darle ánimos algo no visto que digamos en el .**

mikan :pero... es que ... estoy muy ... nerviosa -** dijo entre saltado ya que se movía para todas partes , hasta que se paro en seco ya que ruka con hotaru salían del escenario les habían aplaudido mucho con su mini concierto al parecer el director les pondrá las notas al terminar todas la presentaciones , pero paro en seco ya que era su turno y se encontraba muy nerviosa hasta que natsume le toma la mano y le dice .**

natsume : tranquila solo confía en ti y en la canción que tu misma compusiste** -dice encaminando la al escenario ya que no se podía mover , hasta que dieron la empezada y comenzaron a tocar ... mikan olvidándose de todo y enfocarse en natsume y en su canción , el cual proporcionaba un sentimiento único entre ellos .**

**era tan hermoso que aquellos que la escuchaban les causaba nostalgia , amor y tristeza pero si los vez a ellos dos tocándola se puede sentir el ¿amor ? en el ambiente , por lo que al vera los dos se sonrojaron creyendo que eran parejas , pero el único que tenia una sonrisa en la cara y de una manera satisfactoriamente al parecer tenia algo en la cabeza,en fin cuando terminaron de tocar todos se levantaron y aplaudieron hasta el queridisimo director se levanto a aplaudir, por lo que tuvieron que dar el titulo de la canción y melodía.**

natsume : bueno esta melodía fue la que nos toco interpretar pero con la diferencia que la querida melodía fue creada únicamente por mikan -** dijo en el micrófono, para después pasar celo a mikan .**

mikan : esta canción de amor es llamada love heart **- dijo para que después los dos dieran una pequeñas reverencia ,para salir del escenario .**

* * *

_**~ detrás del escenario ~**_

**mikan y natsume iban saliendo hasta que salieron total mente y atrás de las cortinas se abrazaron , por lo que quedaron con sus rostros muy , pero MUY CERCA cosa que hotaru se percato y empujo a natsume , por lo que hizo que se besaran , por lo que los dos se sorprendieron , pero no rompieron el beso , cerrando los ojos y profundizarlo** .

hotaru : vaya esto si que me traerá dinero , tendré buenos fondos **- dijo con los ojos en forma de peso $_$ .**

ruka : hotaru déjalos solos** - dijo ruka mientras trataba de quitarle la cámara , cosa que la ¨pareja ¨se separa para después felicitarse .**

natsume : buen trabajo mikan -** dijo completamente rojo**

mikan : gracias ,igual tu natsume -** dijo igual roja . en eso llega el director y les dice .**

director : bueno mis queridos alumnos , hoy lo hicieron muy bien , por lo que mañana les daré el resultado de sus notas y de sus presentaciones .. si eso es todo pueden irse a sus casas ... ah ! casi se me olvida mikan sakura .

mikan : diga director -** dijo poniendo en posición como soldadita .**

director : mañana quiero que vaya a mi oficina tenemos que hablar algo importante** - dicho eso se marcho dejando a mikna y natsume pensativo .**

ruka : para que te necesitara el director mikan **- dijo viéndola a los ojos pensando que había hecho algo malo .**

hotaru : sea lo que sea algo malo no hizo **- dijo defendiendo a su amiga .**

mikan : no se para que me querrá ver -** dijo algo preocupada .**

natsume : tranquila sea lo que sea no sera malo -** dijo poniéndose a su lado**

mikan : gracias , hoy también te quedaras en mi casa natsume ? -** dijo ya que esta era la ultima noche que se podría quedar ya que sus padres llegaban al día siguiente en la mañana .**

natsume : si , pero esta vez también vas a querer dormir conmigo -** dijo con una sonrisa picara , tratando de burlarse de ella .**

mikan : _si también tendré miedo **-**_**dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para después irse a sus casas , menos uno que se iba a la casa de mikan .**

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**bueno y yo ya termine mi capitulo , después de haber demorado un montón aquí esta espero que les guste XD**

**bueno eso es pero n.n gracias por los comentarios .**

**espero su opinión o comentario con aseas y nos vemos**

**se despide**

**~nekomini ~**

**n.n**


End file.
